


Love Bite

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Requested by Anon: I gotta ask. Can you do a nsfw oneshot or a twoshot with Loki x Reader. Where reader gets stung by something that’s a powerful aphrodisiac and Loki helps to get it out of her system by getting her off but he figures out he needs to get her off more then twice. And it would be cool if she’s steve’s sister and also a soldier and due to her also having the serum its causing a much more powerful reaction.Ended up being OFC with the addition of it being Steve’s sister.





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, NSFW 18+, attempted rape (halted swiftly), sweet and fluffy

## Loki Laufeyson One Shot

* * *

“Goddamn, son of a bitch!” she swore, violently, swatting at the fluttering insect who’d just munched a hole in her arm. “Loki! Loki, damn it! You’d best answer me, or I swear I’ll kick your ass so hard!”

Susan Rogers grabbed her arm as she stumbled through the underbrush of the thick jungle, looking for the once God of Mischief. He was here, somewhere, and if he hadn’t run off to pout, she wouldn’t be in this mess.

“C’mon, Loki! I said I was sorry!” she hollered, fumbling to a stop to rub the sore spot on her arm. There was a tingling to the bite, not super painful, but not at all pleasant either.

As a super soldier and the long-lost sister to Steve Rogers, she could handle a lot more pain than one little bug bite. Had, in fact, dealt with a lot more pain than a bug bite.

After Steve had gone in the ice, she’d been captured by HYDRA and experimented on no different than Bucky, but where they’d wipe James’s brain, they’d left hers perfectly intact. They didn’t want her as a super soldier. They had wanted her to breed new ones _with_ Bucky but didn’t want to waste time wiping her memory. They’d come to the conclusion in their plebeian brains that if Steven had taken so well to the serum, she should too. However, it hadn’t ever come to that, for they’d put her in cryo and left her there, far too concerned with world domination to continuing their breeding of the next generation when one Winter Soldier was more than enough to handle.

When she’d woken the next time, it was to Steve’s face and, quite honestly, she’d thought she’d died. He was dead, wasn’t he? To find out neither of them was, that he was alive and Bucky was back to being Bucky had been the greatest news she’d ever gotten. Finding out it was seventy years later… was not.

The devastation at learning everyone she’d loved, except her two boys, were long dead and buried had thrust her into a downward spiral she’d been hard-pressed to pull herself out of. She’d ghosted her way around the compound, jumping at shadows and finding it nearly impossible to fit in, adjust, and learn all the new technology. The only thing she’d been even remotely good at was fighting, but even then Steve and Bucky had been adamant she stayed out of the field. The only reason they’d taught her was that she needed the outlet for her store of energy and because Natasha had threatened them both if they didn’t.

Still, Susan had been an absolute shell of her former self until the day _he_ had shown up.

Loki had arrived with Thor, the two having come to terms with each other, and though he was a shit disturber and highly untrusted, Loki had done his best to fit in and assist when and where necessary.

At first, he’d seemed so aloof. He was standoffish and often quick with a snide word or comment, but she’d learned it was only because he expected someone to be nasty back. No one but Thor spoke to him with anything other than underlying hate and mistrust, so she’d done the one thing she knew how to do right.

She smiled. She wished him good morning. She asked how he was doing when he was near.

He’d looked like she’d hit him with a brick the first time it happened. He’d stared at her before walking away without so much as a twitch of lips.

It wasn’t until the night she’d been sitting on the roof ledge, contemplating the stars, her life, and everything in it that he’d finally spoken to her.

“If you are thinking of jumping, you might require a taller building,” he’d quipped as he appeared beside her.

“Just thinking. Not jumping.”

“And you must sit on the edge of the roof to think?”

“What better place than a spot on the edge of life and death?”

Apparently, she’d piqued his curiosity for he sought her out afterward. When she was frustrated with something new, he was there to assist her in learning it. He never oversimplified, but he also didn’t go into so much detail she felt stupid. He always told her what it was and what it did, and if he knew, a general rundown on how it worked.

If he didn’t know, he waved it off as irrelevant. If he didn’t know how it worked, then it was unimportant to begin with.

It was how they’d ended up partners. Their odd friendship had led to Loki requesting her assistance on a recon mission, one which had a low-risk factor to it, so though he’d been unhappy about it, Steve had let her go. Especially after she proved she could handle herself by taking him down in a spar that same day.

Her happy squeal had echoed through the ring when her brother had smacked back first into the mat, and she’d followed him down, delivering the final mock blow. She’d looked to Loki, lounging against the wall, and he’d nodded, a minute tilt of his head. It was his way of saying he’d known all along she could do it.

Then the mission had gone south. The place had been heavily guarded, but between the two of them, they’d taken out the soldiers, retrieved the data, and walked away with minor scratches. Loki had been quick to shield her from bullets, and she’d been swift to steal his knives, taking down anyone who’d gotten in there way.

At one time she’d been leery of killing. It wasn’t in her nature to be a badass like Natasha, but these were the same people who’d stolen her life, Steve’s life, Bucky’s life away. With that thought foremost in her mind, it had made things easier. Not easy, mind you, but easier.

If on occasion she drank four or five bottles of whiskey to take the edge off, or sat on the floor of her shower and cried, well… no one needed to know that part.

Now, here she was three years later, a mostly seasoned super soldier, partnered with Loki, the once most hated and feared member of the Avengers, on a foreign plant, assisting a species of people she’d never met before.

Thor had asked for Loki’s help, the God of Mischief familiar with the dialect, and he’d asked her to come. One never knew when the strength, speed, or wits of a super soldier would come in handy.

Everything had gone swimmingly. They’d gotten in, solved the problem, defeated the invading force - a laughable group of marauders she could have bested with one hand tied behind her back - and they’d been celebrating when it had happened.

Loki had gifted her with the ability to understand the people of the village and someone had made a comment about how lucky they were to have had her on their side. She’d laughed, remarking how it had been an easy victory and teased Loki that he’d been mostly her sidekick this time around. How nice it must have been to sit out for once and let the super soldier handle things.

The instant addition of furrowed brows and ice-cold eyes to his face had informed her, she’d screwed up. He was still sensitive of being cast as second best, as nothing more than the spare as he often put it, and she’d succeeded in stepping firmly on his toes. No, more than stepping. She’d stomped squarely on his foot and done a superior job of bruising his ego.

He’d stormed off in a flap, causing her to chase after him, but by the time she’d darted into the trees, he’d successfully disappeared.

Now, fumbling around the jungle, she’d done an excellent job of getting lost, and the sting in her arm was becoming a heat which was inching its way up her arm.

“Fuck!” she swore softly, staring in horror at the lines of vibrant purple which were flowing up her arm. “What the hell was that thing?” Had it poisoned her? _Dear Lord!_ If she died on this trip, Steve would never forgive her and Loki would never be safe from his wrath. “Loki! Please!”

A rustle in the trees had Susan spinning around to find two natives of this planet staring at her. They were humanoid, reminding her of some of the tribal nations of the Amazon she’d seen in pictures. Both wore only loincloths, carried spears and bows, and had strange tattoos on their slightly green skin. The taller of the two had feathers and bones in his hair while the other had a bone through his nose. He motioned to her arm and spoke to the other in strange clicks and guttural noises.

These were not the ‘civilized’ people she’d supped with but a far more primitive tribe. Still, she tried the dialect she knew. “I am looking for my companion. Have you seen him? Loki, The God of Mischief?”

Their eyes widened with her words, and they motioned for her to follow them. The one with the crazy hair pointed at her arm and shook his head.

_That can’t be good_. Susan took a tentative step toward them, and they backed into the trees, leading her down a barely there game trail. It wasn’t a long walk, but by the time they breached the trees to arrive in a small clearing, her head was swimming, and heat was pouring off her body.

A hut of wood and vines sat in the center all on its own.

Alarm bells rang warnings in her foggy brain. Something seemed very off about this. If these two were part of a tribe or village, where were the others? Why was this hut out here all alone? And where in the world was Loki? “What’s… what’s happening?” she managed to ask only to gasp when a surge of heat rushed straight through her.

Without warning the two men lunged for her, gripping her by the elbows and dragging her into the hut.

“Sss-stop,” she slurred when they started dragging at her clothing. She lashed out violently, sending nosebone flying out the door.

Fancy hair nattered at her in clicks and sounds, but Susan shook her head.

“Get off me!” She shoved him away as a cloud of sensation flooded her body. A moan escaped her lips when the tight leather of her suit rubbed her sensitive flesh. Her nipples were hard. Her breasts full and aching. She pressed her thighs together, trying to assuage the sudden ache in her loins before she stumbled away from the men bearing down on her again, falling into the wall at the back of the hut. “I will hurt you! Stay away from me!” she panted, grabbing her gun.

She felt weak and needy and so damn hot. It was hard to focus and when she lifted her gun and pointed it at the two men it shook.

They held up their hands and started chattering again, pointing at her arm.

“I don’t… understand,” she panted, tugging at the collar of her catsuit. Everything hurt. Everything ached. A wash of red suffused her vision. She’d never been so hot.

All Susan wanted to do was strip naked, twist and writhe and touch herself to relieve the pressure building between her legs. It had never been so strong before.

Indeed, in this era, she’d swiftly been exposed to… things of a private nature which had scandalized her, but with time, she’d begun to experiment on her own. She’d never had a lover, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of her own body’s needs, and right now, she was feeling _needy_.

Her arm was growing tired, the gun heavy, and when it finally lowered the men jumped on her. Too weak to fight, their groping hands were suddenly feeling amazing and she moaned, but the cooler air rushing across her chest as they continued to strip her clothing from her knocked Susan back enough to find a momentary burst of clarity.

With it came the realization she was in serious trouble and wondered if this was what being roofied felt like? If she didn’t stop them, they were going to rape her, and from the feel of whatever poison was running through her body, she wasn’t just going to let them. She was going to enjoy it.

Dragging in a hard lungful of air, Susan screamed a desperate cry of, “ _LOKI_!” before sliding down the wall, unresisting.

***

He’d been ignoring her, refusing to return even though he knew he was acting no better than a child. Still, her remark had stung, and he wanted to punish her. Let her muddle her way through the jungle on her own. Let her see for herself how _necessary_ he was.

Loki sat on the branch of a tree and sharpened his daggers while listening to her swear and curse at him. Her mouth was one of the things about her which appealed to him. She was so prim the majority of the time when he’d finally coaxed that first foul swear from her lips he’d been irrationally ecstatic.

Susan Rogers had been an enigma who had worked her way firmly beneath his skin and snuck into his heart. She was fire and strength when they fought side by side. She was grace and whimsy when they explored the city or visited far realms. She was beautiful beyond compare, but she saw him as her good friend and partner, nothing more.

How ironic that the God of Mischief should fall for a woman who had _friend_ - _zoned_ him. What a glorious trick fate had played upon him, to show him a woman who could thaw his frozen heart only to make her unattainable.

She was the most remarkable woman and had overcome so much. She impressed and surprised him at every turn. There was nowhere he’d rather be than at her side, even if that meant as only her friend. He would give her a few more minutes to think about how she’d hurt him and then-

His thought process came to a screeching halt with the terrified scream of his name.

In seconds he was down the tree and through the jungle, standing at the door of the hut to see the two males tugging at her clothing. Anger surged through him as he crossed the room, seized both by their throats, and lifted them into the air. “Give me a reason not to snap your necks?” he snarled. “What have you done to her?”

Their language was one foreign to him, and Loki growled in frustration. Throwing one against the wall, he held him there with magic while he placed his palm on the other’s brow. Images, memories, and impressions flowed into him from the man’s life.

When he finished, Loki tightened his grip on the throat of the man with the bone in his nose. “Leave. Do not return or your lives are forfeit.” Two whips of magic saw both flying out the door of the hut and into the trees of the jungle before Loki turned to see Susan, her breathing laboured, lying in the dirt.

More magic poured out of him as Loki changed their surroundings to a regal and plush tent of carpets and pillows. A pile of cushions and furs waited in the center to see her comfortable as the venom from the insect’s bite worked its way out of her system.

“Susan, darling.” He crouched down to push her hair back from her sweaty brow. “I’m here. You’re safe.”

“Loki,” she whispered, reaching for him. “I hurt.”

“I know, pet. You were bitten by an insect. The locals call it… well, I can’t pronounce it, but the closest I can come is a _lovebug_.” Carefully, he picked her up. “I need to change your clothing and see how far the venom has spread.”

She nodded, her ocean eyes glassy with fever. “Loki… ‘m sorry…” Her fingers skimmed his cheek.

“Apology accepted. Now, let’s see how bad it is.” His magic wrapped around her and leather became silk, something light and thin to keep from over stimulating her skin. The lines of purple had enveloped her arm, her shoulder, her throat, and were working their way up her jaw and down her torso. From what he’d gleaned, that was not good.

“Susan,” he murmured as he settled her into the pile of furs, “I need you to look at me. Try and focus on me.” Her gaze swept up to his as her hands clenched into fists. One into the fur, the other into the silk over her abdomen. Her nipples were so hard it was a wonder they didn’t tear straight through the fabric, and he could smell the slick which was gathering on her thighs. “This insect, their venom works as a type of aphrodisiac. We need to work the venom from your system, or it could kill you.”

“How?” she gasped, body writhing as he settled to her side.

In a flash of magic, he shed his clothing down to shirt and pants, his signature coat, boots, and armour in a pile behind him. He didn’t worry about an attack for the tent was wrapped in so many layers of protection no one was getting in - or out - without his permission.

Her skin was scorching against his, and Loki instantly lowered his temperature to help cool hers before cupping her cheek. “You have to come, sweet.”

“Come where?” she asked.

“Not come as in go somewhere. Come as in sexually,” he answered carefully.

A blush further suffused her face. “What?”

“The only way to rid you of the venom is to orgasm. Likely your endorphins, the chemicals released when you do, counteract the insect’s bite.” He held her gaze, fighting the reaction her movements were inflicting on him. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

“Then trust me now. Let me help you.” He moved his hand from her cheek to her lower abdomen and waited. He could see the internal war she was wagging between embarrassment and agreement, and lightly stroked his fingers over her. “You can’t do this alone, pet. The venom steals your strength.”

“Loki…” she looked at him imploringly. “I’ve never…”

“Ever?” he asked shocked.

“No… lover.” She turned her face away.

He continued to stroke his fingers over her belly but slipped his free hand beneath her neck to turn her face back to his. “Then let me show you what you’ve been missing.” He was rock hard and aching, but he would contain himself. If, afterward, this was all he had of her, so be it. It would become a memory he would cherish.

Heat slammed through her, and she arched from the furs, a desperate plea on her lips. “Loki! Please!”

He gathered the hem of the short gown up and slipped his fingers down to her sopping wet core. His first touch to her sensitive folds set her keening, then, within seconds, she was bucking into his fingers as he sank a one deep to find her swollen bundle of nerves. “Easy, my darling. Breathe and let go,” he whispered against her cheek.

Her breath raged from her, hot and heavy, while her hand went from bunched in her gown to wrapped around his wrist. It was a weak hold, so unlike her, and he knew this… venom was to blame.

The lines of purple on her skin had slowed to a creeping crawl with the increase in her endorphins. “That’s it, my sweet Susan,” he murmured against her skin, letting his nose caress her sharp cheekbone.

She smelled of sunshine and lavender, heat and sex. It was intoxicating, and Loki ached to bury his nose in her muff and inhale but thought better of it. His past-born maiden would likely be shocked by his actions.

As it was, he had been unable to ascertain how long it would take to counteract the venom. From the male’s memory, he had gathered only what the insect was, and the ‘cure’ had been they were going to take turns fucking his sweet Susan until the lines of purple receded. And they were going to enjoy it.

Anger surged through him. How dare they assume they could touch her? Yes, it had been to keep her from dying, but they had known who she was, what she had done for their world, and who he was when he’d arrived. They should have brought her to him, or back to the village immediately. Not led her farther away to this dirt hovel where they could have her at their mercy. If he weren’t so concerned with saving her, he would have skinned them both and left their corpses rotting in the trees as a warning.

No one touched what Loki had claimed. Even if she was oblivious.

He continued to pet her gently. Circle the taut nub as she panted and sobbed, thrusting into the pleasure he was giving her. “Let go, darling,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. “Come for me.”

Her back arched as the first keening note wailed from her lips.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, unable to remain apart, detached from what he was doing. He moved his hand away when she pushed weakly at it to rest on her thigh and look upon the lines marring her skin. They were still advancing, but their pace was even slower.

“Loki,” she moaned. “Still… oh, God… it burns.”

Another wave of heat poured from her body, and the lines jumped, advancing by an inch in a blink of his eye. “Fuck!” he hissed. He hadn’t seen that in the male’s memories. Could it be because she was human? Or perhaps it was the serum in her trying to force the venom out but only increasing its activity and her swift march toward death.

“Susan.” He gently forced her to look at him. “It’s advancing too rapidly. I must… up my game,” he smiled a little, hoping she’d see the humour.

A smirk twitched her lips. “Player,” she mumbled.

“I’m going to touch you more. Much more,” he said softly, hoping she would not hate him for taking such liberties once she recovered.

“Do… it,” she gasped as another wave of heat rocked her body.

Without stopping to think about it, Loki waved his hand and removed the gown he’d put her in, baring her entirely to his eyes. He tried to keep the hunger from them, the lust but wasn’t sure he succeeded. He sat up, rolled so he hovered above her, his hair curling where the heat and dampness of her skin came in contact with the tips of his locks.

Fear and uncertainty filled her eyes. “Loki…”

“I will never let anything hurt you. Trust me. I am… rather adept at this.” He smiled again, trying to put her at ease but it didn’t seem to help. “Just breathe and feel, darling. Let yourself go.” He lightly stroked his fingers up her side.

She jumped at the first point of contact, then her eyelids fluttered, and bliss coated her features. They closed, and she moaned when his hand found her breast, squeezed and kneaded it before tugging on her hard nipple.

He was unable to resist the temptation and lowered his head to lick a stripe over her collarbone. Her skin was like honey, smooth and sweet and lightly tanned. Freckles dotted her flesh, trailing down her chest to the valley between her breasts and up her throat in small, widely spread dots to just below her ear.

He was helpless but to kiss each one when she whimpered and arched under him. At the one beneath her ear, he found out just how sensitive she was and sucked, and licked, and loved on her there while his hand snuck back between her folds. Again he worked her bundle of nerves, aware of her hands clinging to his shirt as he stroked and circled. “Let go,” he whispered, kissing her cheek and sliding a finger deeper to just breech her opening. He would not take more. Could not. It would make him no better than the men who’d been pawing at her if he did.

It seemed enough, though, as he pet her slick folds to send her screaming into another release. Wet heat gushed over his fingers, and he nearly growled. He’d never wanted to lick his hand more than he did at that moment.

Loki was breathing hard himself this time when he lifted his head to see the lines had finally stalled, but they still weren’t receding. “Dammit!” It wasn’t enough.

A soft hand landed on his cheek, drawing his gaze back to Susan’s. “Loki… make love to me,” she whispered, her cheeks a brilliant red.

His heart leapt, then plummeted. “Darling, you… you don’t know what you are saying.”

“Yes… I do.”

Her eyes were fever bright, and Loki shook his head. “It’s the venom. The aphrodisiac. You would say the same to any man, and I won’t take advantage of you like that.”

“Not… not any man,” she sighed, tugging at his shirt. “One man. Just you, Loki.”

His tunic came open, and he grabbed her hands. “You’re delirious.”

“If anyone… would do… I could have had them, those men,” she gasped, arching up as another wave of heat slammed through her. “But… want… you!”

Her hands escaped his slack grasp and delved inside his shirt to land on his skin. He hissed at the heat and groaned when she stroked them over his abdomen. “You’ll hate me if I take advantage. This will work without going so far.”

“You… you don’t want me?” she whispered, her eyes widening in horrified misunderstanding. “Oh, God! I’m sorr-”

The rest of her apology was muffled by his mouth. He nipped and licked and sucked on her lips, making them swollen and red, showing her exactly how much he did want her. When he broke the kiss her eyes were glassy with far more than just fever. “Do not ever think that! I have always wanted you, nearly from the moment I arrived and you were…” he shook his head, “so kind to me. It disconcerted me. You were so nice. You gave a damn. Even when I was rude, you never wavered. You wanted nothing from me but respect and friendship, yet, you succeeded in stealing my heart. I want you, Susan. I always have. I just don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me.”

She stared up at him for a long moment, the heat in her body making it impossible for her to be still, but there was clarity in her eyes. They may be bright with lust and fever, but she was still there, assessing with that incredible mind of hers.

“You’re a bit of a dumbass, aren’t you?”

“What?” he muttered.

“A dumbass,” she huffed. “I’ve only been in love with you since our very first mission together when you trusted me to have your back in a way not even my family could.” With a tug, she jerked his shirt all the way open.

“What!” he barked, rearing back.

Too weak to follow, Susan let go of his shirt, shaking as another wave of heat burst through her. “Oh, _fuck_! Can we fight about this later, Loki?”

Desperation coated her voice and Loki shed his clothes with a thought. “Do you know what it does to me when you swear in your prim and proper voice? To hear words like fuck kiss your red lips?” He sank over her, letting the heavy weight and length of his cock glide over her slick folds and nudge her clit.

“I… can guess,” she sighed, arching into him. “Oh… oh… you feel… so good.”

He’d lowered his temperature to counteract hers and reduced it further still when more heat engulfed him. “Is it helping, pet?” he murmured, giving her all his weight and pinning her squirming form beneath him.

“So much better… Loki… please,” she begged, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“Ah, but you’ve never done this before, my sweet, and though there is a purpose in it, I will make it memorable. I will not rush to take you.” He eyed the lines on her skin. They’d begun to crawl forward with their pause and confession, but it appeared the body contact was enough to slow them to a stop again.

Satisfied she was in no immediate danger, Loki kissed her again. Slow and leisurely. He took his time exploring her mouth, rocking his hips now and then to keep her desire up. Her nails were biting into his flesh by the time he pulled away to work his mouth down her throat. He paused on his downward trek to worship her perfect breasts.

“You have the most enticing figure. Your breasts are a perfect handful. Your nipples like lush berries. One day I will dip them in cream and have them with my breakfast,” he growled saucily.

“Loki!” she gasped, only to giggle.

“Hm, if you think, pet, I will let you escape me now that I know you are mine, you are sorely mistaken. I will relish these sweet tits with breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” He sucked her nipple into his mouth and released it with a pop before working his way down past her navel. “And then, I shall enjoy a bout of cream with my dessert,” he crooned from between her thighs.

“What? What are you…” she never got to finish the question when he answered her by tugging apart her slick folds and sliding his tongue up them. “Fuck!” shrieked from her lips, and Loki laughed.

“Oh, my darling. You have no idea.” He chuckled wickedly and went back to eating her out, making it sound deliciously obscene with the way he growled and slurped and moaned. Her hands closed in his hair, and he lifted his eyes to see her wrecked and sobbing as he brought her to the brink and held her there. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought the lines on her body were receding and hummed against her.

She screamed and tugged on his hair, but her strength had not returned, leaving her at his mercy as he drank the sweet nectar flowing from her body. She tasted like heaven, and he thrust his tongue against her, seeking out more of that wonderful cream.

The slow, languid licking of her sheath was making her thighs quake. Her response was so strong, he wondered in passing if she would be the same without the venom in her body. Her cries had softened to small mewls of enjoyment like she was a kitten he was petting. A smirk spread his lips as he gently pressed two fingers into her incredibly tight sheath and went back to working a figure eight over her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Shit, Loki!” she hissed and thrust against his face. “That feels… feels…”

“Feels?” he chuckled, flicking her with his tongue.

“Amazing!” she squealed, and he did it again.

“One more, Susan, and I will fill you with my cock. Would that please you?” he asked already knowing the answer when her walls clenched down on his fingers.

“Yes!” she wailed, her body bowing when he curled his fingers up inside her, rubbing gently the spot he knew would shock her.

Though tight, there had been no barrier proclaiming her innocence, though that meant little to him. It was a flimsy piece of tissue, easily broken in a battle or hard spar. She’d proclaimed herself untouched, and he believed her. It gave him a strange, possessive thrill to know he would be her first, and if he had his way, her last.

Her body drew up tight, and he pressed a third finger into her, stretching her wide and tapping the spongy tissue he’d been teasing. Another scream broke from her lips, this one hoarse and ragged, while her release bathed his mouth and chin. He moaned, sipping from her slowly as she calmed, taking his fill and wondering how he’d gone so long without tasting her.

As he sat up, he wiped his chin and took his gaze over the heaving, quivering, flushed body of the woman spread out before him. She was stunning in her abandon. So incredibly beautiful, he had to take a moment just to breathe.

“Loki,” she whispered and lifted her arms to him.

It was a welcome he’d become used to. Her open heart, her love just poured out of her. “How did I not see it?”

Her smile was radiant. Glorious. Beautiful. “See what?”

“Your love,” he murmured as he lowered over her and gently cupped her cheek. “You are without equal. You amaze and enchant me at every turn. Every day you surprise me with your kindness, your heart, and your ingenuity.”

“Loki,” she sighed, a smile growing wide before a wave of heat enveloped her. “Praise later.” She pulled him closer and shivered when his cool skin came in contact with hers.

He chuckled softly but tucked his face down into the crook of her neck. “Or,” he crooned as he nipped teeth into her shoulder, “I could multitask.” He stroked his hand down her side, loving the softness of her skin, the smoothness of it, and the sleekness of her muscles. He caressed the back of her thigh and hooked her knee with his fingers to pull it up on his hip. “You are exquisite, sensual, seductive,” he murmured pressing his hips into hers and rubbing his cock into her wet heat.

A soft whimper left her lips.

“You take my breath with a smile.” He pulled back enough to notch himself at her entrance and looked to her eyes. “I would worship you, cherish you, for all your days if you were mine.” He sank inch by agonizing inch into hot, tight, wet walls. “You make me want to be better,” he whispered as he settled into the cradle of her thighs.

Tears like diamonds gathered on her lashes. “How are you… still talking?” she gasped, writhing beneath him.

He chuckled softly and kissed her chin. “I have a silver tongue. It is difficult to turn off.”

Her hand threaded through his hair and tugged his lips to hers. “Put it to better use, Loki.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he purred and kissed her deeply, sending his tongue sliding over her lips as he rocked his hips into her.

She mewled into his mouth and clutched at him, her nails biting into his shoulder before she dragged them down his back.

He hissed but didn’t stop her or break their kiss for more than the second it took to breathe out air. It appeared his kitten had claws, ones she clenched in his buttock when he tried to draw back. That finally had him pulling from her lips but only enough to whisper, “Sweet love, you must let me move if you wish this to go anywhere.”

“Oh.” She was red in the face, but he couldn’t be sure if that were from embarrassment or the heat still ripping through her body.

Her fingers unclenched and skimmed up his back, a shiver-inducing caress that made Loki moan and return to kissing her. Her fingers hooked over his shoulder and he drew back, pulled his throbbing cock from mind-numbing heat and tightness the likes of which he’d never known.

Her sheath fit him so well, but she was so tight he was almost thankful for the aphrodisiac in her system. It kept her relaxed, incredibly slick, and she’d taken him in without effort. Something not easy to do even for well-experienced lovers. He was not small by any measure, so when the ridge of his crown caught the same sweet button, he’d been working with his fingers, but moments ago, it didn’t surprise him when she gasped in shocked pleasure.

“That’s it, pet,” he whispered against her lips. “Feel what you have been missing.” He thrust back in as slowly as he’d withdrawn, dragging out the pleasure as long as possible.

“Oh, my god,” she wheezed arching against him, throwing her head back into the furs.

He brought his hand to that long expanse of skin and stroked his fingers down the straining cords. “Give in to the pleasure. Give yourself to me,” he continued to whisper, threading his hands through her hair, touching her face, stroking her throat. “Fall over the edge again, my sweet,” he murmured against her lips, sucking and nipping at them when she lost her ability to participate in his kisses.

Fire and heat tingled along his spine. The growing orgasm a surprise as he was not some untried youth. He was a god with centuries of years of experience, but her body was doing things to his he’d never felt before.

She squeezed him tightly as she finally succumbed to the languid stroking of his cock through her slick folds. Her inner walls clenched and released, milked him so well. She was so wet, so warm. She was the most exquisite fuck he’d ever had. No, not just a fuck. Not just sex. This was love, was a connection. Odin save him if, once her senses returned, she’d only wanted once with him. If the declarations she’d spouted were just because of the venom in her blood, he would die without her. Dramatic perhaps, but that was how he felt.

He lifted his head enough to see the lines were slowly crawling back to her shoulder, reversing the spread through her body. “That’s good, my darling,” he praised, brushing her damp hair from her face. “One or two more should do it.”

“I can’t,” she panted. “It’s too much.”

“You can,” he encouraged, slipping his arms beneath her. He drew her up, held her tight, and settled her over his thighs. It pressed him even deeper so his cock bumped the very mouth of her womb.

She jerked at the sensation.

“I’m going to help you, pet. I know you’re tired. Do not be afraid,” he murmured, kissing her lips over and over until they were lush and red. Magic whipped and wicked around them, and Susan’s hands were suddenly bound above her, holding her up.

“Loki!” she gasped. “What… what-”

Her question died when he dropped his hands to her hips and plunged up, driving his cock through her folds and bumping her cervix firmly.

“Oh! Shit!” she squealed, her head falling back.

“Hold on to the bonds, pet, and if you feel pain, you will tell me,” he growled sternly.

“Yes… no pain,” she moaned. “Just… don’t stop.”

“Good girl,” he hummed against her chest. Free now to use his mouth on her fabulous breasts again, he took her hard bud into his mouth and sucked and licked as he began to fuck up into her with vigour.

“ _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ ” poured from her lips. “More! Loki, more!” she screamed, and he laughed, dark and wicked.

“I knew it,” he chuckled, nipping her soft skin and leaving a mark. “I knew you were a naughty thing. So proper but a wild little sex kitten was needing out, wasn’t there?”

She nodded frantically, her head rolling on her shoulder. “Yes! Loki!”

His fingers closed tighter on her hips, dragged her forward to meet his thrusts. The flutter was there, the rapidly tightening core. “Tell me, sweet Susan. You said you’d never had a lover, but you’ve explored yourself, haven’t you?” She flushed and he stalled his hips. “Tell me!” he bit out, excitement pouring off him with his sweat.

She lifted her head, opening eyes of fever bright blue to look directly into his. “Yes.”

He resumed his pace. “And who did you fantasize about having between your legs, pet?”

“You, Loki. It’s always been you,” she gasped and arched into him when he drove particularly deeply and screamed his name when another orgasm peaked and slammed through her.

Loki grunted at the strength of that one and smiled wickedly. His kitten not only had claws but a bit of a kink for dirty talk. He breathed through her latest orgasm, staving off his by will alone, noting the veins of purple were only inches long now and nearly back to the bite.

He released her arms and they fell to his shoulders as she slumped against him. “How are you feeling?” he asked, holding her close.

“Arm… burns, but better. Still hot,” she sighed.

“Grab my hand.” He held it out for her.

She flailed a few times, refusing to lift her head so she could see where it was, but finally caught a hold of it and squeezed.

“Better. Still a little weak, but nearly back to normal.”

“Weak?” she muttered finally lifting her head. “I’ll show you weak.” She shoved him hard to his back and braced herself on his chest.

“What are you doing, darling?” he asked, curious more than complaining.

“I saw this in a movie. It looked… fun,” she said, her face warming.

He stroked his hands up her back and adjusted his hips for comfort. “By all means, love. Take what you wish.” If she wanted a ride and was feeling up to it, who was he to stop her?

The fire of challenge flashed in her eyes, and Loki had relief pour through him. She was growing closer and closer to her old self with each passing moment. His hands lowered to her sides, urging her to rock on him. “What else did you see in this… movie?”

“Many things,” she whispered mysteriously, lifting her hips up and bringing them down.

He moaned watching her breasts bounce while she tried to strangle his cock. “Like… like what?”

A grin quirked her lips. “Like… this.” She leaned back, gripped his thighs with her hands and slammed down on him rapidly.

“Fuck!” he hissed, enjoying this far too much. Watching himself vanish into the heated depths of her core was stretching his control dangerously thin but he wasn’t about to stop her.

She sat up, undulated, ground herself down on him and leaned over until her breasts brushed his chest, her hands pressed to the fur on either side of his head. “It was a very naughty movie,” she whispered, her smile superior and full of mischief.

He looked up into her bright eyes and found the blue clear of all but lust and glanced to her arm. The spreading lines of purple were gone and a trickle of blue fluid was running down her forearm. “Susan,” he gasped when she flexed her walls, “tell me now.”

“Tell you what, God of Mischief?” she smirked and bit his bottom lip.

He grabbed her and rolled her beneath him. “You know what I wish to hear.”

Strong legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly making him grunt as she rocked up into him. “I’m not sure I do, Trickster. Perhaps you should say it first.”

She reached for him, but Loki was having none of it and seized her wrists. He pressed them down to either side of her head and kept her there. “Without the fever raging through you, I would hear the words you said earlier repeated, tricky maiden.”

The bright blue of her eyes softened into the blue of the sky after a storm, and she smiled, gentle, sweet, and perfect. “I meant every word. I love you, Loki.”

“Susan,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Her legs relaxed but he took a moment, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his cock and the cry of his body to take his release on her willing one.

When he did begin again, it was slow and tender and full of love. He held her close and whispered soft words of promise against her lips. He took her how he wished he could have in the beginning. How a first time should have been.

A sharp cry followed the swift contracting of her body. This time Loki let himself go, follow her over into the bliss of release, her tight sheath milking him of his seed. He rested there, buried to the hilt and damn near purring he felt so good when a shiver had him lifting his head.

“You’re… kinda icy,” she murmured sleepily.

Loki instantly raised his body temperature. “Apologies, darling. It was for your comfort earlier.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, lightly stroking his back.

He shifted reluctantly, withdrawing from her still trembling walls to lay at her side and set his hand on her stomach.

“Whatcha… doing?” she yawned, blinking at him.

“Seeing to it you do not end up with child after this… interlude,” he said quietly and perhaps a touch disappointed.

“Would you want that?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Loki shrugged, not daring to look up and let her see his hopes. “Perhaps… someday.”

She touched his face and made him look at her. “Loki… I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” she said and blushed, “but I’d like to do it in the proper order.”

“Ah, as in you’d like a proposal first?” he asked, grin a touch mischievous.

“And maybe a date or twelve. Long enough for Steven and Bucky to get used to the fact I’m perfectly happy with my God of Mischief.”

He cringed. “I had forgotten your brother and Barnes.”

She rolled into him when he lifted his hand and curled against his chest as he settled to his back. “Well, we were scheduled to be off-world for another week before we needed to check in, and it’s been an _awfully_ long time since we had a vacation…”

“Darling? Are you suggesting we… what is the term… play hooky?”

She tilted her head back to look at him. “Oh, yes,” she grinned.

Loki burst out laughing. “Then a vacation it shall be.” He drew his fingers down her back, content and happy. “Who knew a little bug bite would turn out so well.”

She snorted and snuggled closer. “Next time, you can be the one on the end of the love bite.”

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “You can leave love bites whenever you like, pet.” After all, he mused, stroking the hair away from her neck and smirking at the dark bruise on her throat, he’d already left his.

-The End-


End file.
